In the insurance industry, as with other endeavors, many processes require gathering of data. For example, a broker may be changed for a particular policy and this change is documented. For various reasons (e.g., regulatory compliance, best practices, business goals, etc.) particular types of standardized data fields are collected. A computer data collection form may be generated to facilitate this process. The computer data collection form may include standard format data collection fields, e.g., text boxes for data entry and collection, drop down menus, radio buttons, and the like.
In order to generate such computer data collection forms a multi-step process is typically employed. As an example, various user groups participate in the process of generating such computer data collection forms. Example user groups include business users (i.e., users interested in the actual data being collected). The business users may for example inform decisions regarding what data is actually being collected by the form. Additionally, designers may be involved in the process and participate in decisions regarding how the computer data collection form looks or is laid out on screen. Moreover, information technology users are often involved in the process as participants that provide the coding (e.g. HTML coding) of the data used to generate the computer data collection form.
Many projects therefore are related to the collection of data by some person within a computer data collection form presented in a web browser. The computer data collection form may be used to provide a quote application, an endorsement, a request for information, etc. As above, for each of these projects there is also a lengthy requirements gathering process, user experience documentation creation (to visualize the future state user interface), business analysis documentation, and development time.